Ring Of Fire
by Selina-Kyle89
Summary: At the age of 19, Rebecca Bennett swore she'd never set foot in Charming again. 5 years later, she finds herself back where she least expected and in the company of the last person who expected to see her back. She will soon forget why she left and remember why she should stay but will the past 5 years ruin everything?
1. Back Here

The young woman squinted in the bright afternoon sun. 'Here goes nothing.' she thought, wearily throwing open her car door. The short walk across the Teller-Morrow parking lot to the office was riddled with cat calls and turned heads. 'Typical. I guess not much has changed around here.' She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves, "Pull yourself together, Becs, you're 24 years old for Gods sakes!" she muttered to herself before pulling open the glass door. Gemma Teller-Morrow looked up from the paperwork she was filling out, raising an eyebrow at the girl standing in the doorway. "Well, if it isn't Rebecca Bennett. Never thought I'd see you around here anymore."

Rebecca shifted anxiously, "You and me both. Life is funny that way." Gemma sat back in her chair, eyeing the brunnette curiously. "Tell me something sweetheart, are you here because you want to be or because you're running away from something? Because most people who leave Charming stay gone." Before Rebecca could answer, the door to the office swung open and a male voice yelled out, "Hey Ma, do you have that paperwork for the Mustang done?" Rebecca gulped, she knew that voice and the man it belonged to all too well.

"Oh, shit, sorry I didn't know you were with a customer." Jax said, staring at the back of Rebecca's head. She turned slowly to face him and his eyes widen. "Becs? What are you doing here, I thought you left this place behind?" Rebecca shrugged, not wanting to explain herself and her sudden appearance in the town she swore off for good 5 years earlier. "I was just saying the same thing to Ms. Bennett." Gemma mused, looking between the two. "Well, you have a business to run and I have a problem that needs fixing. Could you take a look at my car? It's been making a rattling sound the last 100 miles or so." Becca said, hastily changing the subject. Jax's surprised look quickly melted off his face into an unreadable expression. "Sure, show me which one it is and I can take a look."

Rebecca smiled and turned to walk out of the office. "Nice to see you again Gemma." she said before exiting back outside, Jax following close behind. Gemma leaned back in her chair, thinking of the shit storm that was already starting to brew with the return of the young girl. She would have a talk with her son later, he needed to stay focused and not worry about the past.


	2. Feelings

Rebecca led Jax to her black Mazda, acutely aware of his presence behind her. "It'll probably take me about an hour or so to get it looked at and fixed, if you want you can wait here or if you have something else to do I can call you when it's ready." he spoke when they reached the car. "Ok sounds good. I'll probably head to the diner, I haven't had lunch yet." Rebecca replied, and she noticed something pass over Jax's face too quickly for her to figure it out. She left him with her cell number and began her short trek to the diner. Her mind was spinning with being so close to him again. She wondered if he felt the same. But she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head, she couldn't think about things like that now. Reaching the diner only took 10 minutes and once inside, Becca ordered a large sweet tea and a club sandwich. She finished the sandwich quickly, unaware of how hungry she was and sat sipping her sweet tea when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey, it's Jax. Looks like your car needs a new part, it's gonna take about 3 days to get it in." Rebecca sighed heavily, "Great. Just my luck." She heard Jax snort quietly, "Welcome home darlin'. Listen, if you need a ride anywhere I can help you out until your car is fixed." Becca bit her bottom lip, she wasn't ready to get close to Jax so quick, "No, it's ok, I am staying with Madison, I'll just get a ride from her. But thank you." "Ok, no problem. We'll call when your car is ready." Jax said quickly before the line disconnected. Becca sighed.

Jax sighed heavily, running his hands through his long blond hair. "Uh-oh boys, Jackie boy is having woman troubles." Chibs said tauntingly


End file.
